Water's Caress
by ice shredder
Summary: Please don't cry Gray-sama. Juvia loves you. So if it means you live, she'll give you everything. Please…y-you've got to stop crying. Juvia hates it when you're sad…[SPOILERS for #499-500] T for safety. Enjoy!


**Title: Water's Caress**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Author: ice shredder**

 **Disclaimer: not mine**

 **Spoilers: chps 499-500 is fair game**

 **Summary: Please don't cry Gray-sama. Juvia loves you. So if it means you live, she'll give you everything. Please…y-you've got to stop crying. Juvia hates it when you're sad…**

.

.

"Now if you're ready," Invel, the ruthless Winter General said, a smug light in his cold eyes as the storm swirled around the hellish quandary he'd forced Fullbuster and his stupid, clingy girlfriend into. _Nothing like watching two lovebirds fight to the death. This will be most entertaining, especially watching two Fairy Tail losers tear each other to pieces._ The Winter General's glasses flashed as he observed the hapless pair trapped in his patented Ice Lock. "You may begin. And both of you may not rest until one of you lies dead."

Juvia's indigo eyes widened in shock and horror as she faced down the love of her life. Snow swirled around the pair as they were forced to fight to the death. Bound together by the neck by an Ice Chain by General Invel, Juvia couldn't believe she was being forced to harm her beloved Gray-sama. The injustice of this duel burned through to her very core.

 _No! I-I refuse to hurt Gray-sama! This isn't fair!_

But Invel-who was observing the battle safely from the sidelines-laughed at her hesitancy.

"Fools! Forget your worthless bonds! Only death will release the chain! This spell was specially created for love-struck fools such as yourselves. Nothing else will satisfy the Ice Lock except your deaths!"

A gust of wind kicked up, causing the storm to intensify. Juvia struggled to keep tears from forming when she saw Gray's stricken expression at the other end of the icy chain. Already, his Dragon Slayer magic was taking over, in addition to the Ice Lock manipulating his thoughts into killing her.

 _I can't let it end this way._ She thought frantically as Gray lunged for her. Barely dodging his rush. _Gray-sama would never hurt Juvia like this! Not in his right mind. He would never forgive himself!_

But she couldn't stand there and passively take those hits. She would surely die.

And wouldn't _that_ make Invel happy.

There was no more time to think. Gray charged her again and again and she met him blow for blow. Each strike broke her heart. She had to stop this! She had to stop hurting Gray-sama! It wasn't right.

 _None of this was right._

 _Juvia._

 _Hurting._

 _Gray-sama._

 _Is._

 _Unforgivable!_

 _And Gray-sama hurting Juvia so brutally…it would-no-it IS destroying him!_

Hadn't he suffered enough?

 _ **Why?**_

 _What did Gray-sama do that made the universe hate him so much?!_

She couldn't come up with a valid reason other than the world was cruel and seemed to get a kick out of taking away his loved ones on a consistent basis.

Gray was a beautiful soul, who didn't deserve any of the pain inflicted on him without mercy.

 _He deserves to be happy!_

Meanwhile Invel was still running commentary as he watched them fight with undisguised glee.

"I am the purest of Ice Mages. I do not simply make toys out of ice. I use the very essence of ice itself to freeze all."

He wasn't lying. The longer they fought, the harder it became to think. Still though, Juvia refused to surrender her will to the evil Mage's ice. Gray's magic was far purer than _his_ would ever be. But it would do her no good to point that out. Invel wouldn't care.

But _**Gray**_ _-sama. How do I get him out of this? Think Juvia! There has to be a way you can-_

Before she could finish her desperate thought her feet left the ground and she felt herself slammed hard to the snow-covered field by the man she loved.

All the breath rushed out of her lungs at the impact. Gray had gotten stronger in the six months she spent living with him. So had she, but she refused to bring harm to the black-haired Ice Mage in any form. And she could see in his face he wasn't enjoying what he was doing.

But they were running out of time.

Another few minutes and Gray's mind would be completely consumed by the Ice Lock and then he'd really kill her for good.

Fresh resolve filled the blunette, pushing the numbing effects of Invel's magic away from her mind. If she was going to act it would have to be soon, while she still had her wits about her.

And still Invel kept talking, spewing words of despair and hopelessness. Words crafted to tear down their wills and leave them vulnerable.

But he underestimated the bond shared between members of Fairy Tail. Especially the one forged between two lovers who'd endured all kinds of hell and came out the other side stronger.

Juvia stood panting. Sweat stained her clothes, clung to her skin like a layer of ice.

She had to do _something._

 _Anything._

She started running though her options in her mind. _I…need to get…Gray-sama…out of this chain._

 _I will not…lose here…he's the only one….that can…fight…Invel-_

 _And why is Juvia still bringing harm to Gray-sama like this?_

It was getting harder to think. Juvia kept pushing against the invasive magic wanting to devour her will and stain her hands with Gray-sama's precious blood. _That_ was unforgivable!

 _Juvia would rather take her own life, because…because…if she allows herself to die at Gray's hands he would never live with himself!_

But she had to let him know how much being in his life meant to her. He was the sun breaking through the gloomy storm clouds that had defined her for so long.

Suddenly she formed a water blade, a smile on her face as she pierced her chest.

Blood and water sprayed everywhere. Shocking Invel and Gray who to her horror had mirrored her action with a giant ice sword through his abdomen.

A fatal blow.

 _No!_

 _Why?!_

 _WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT GRAY-SAMA?!_

Her frozen lips fell open in shock.

"Gray-sama," she breathed, unable to comprehend the sight before her. "This cannot be-!"

"Juvia? Why….why would you do something so stupid?!"

 _Because I love you Gray._

Gray shook with exertion, his ice-sword rattling with the effort of trying to remain upright while fatally impaled with his own element.

"I could never…hurt a comrade…no I could never hurt _you_ Juvia…I," Gray rasped out between ragged breaths. "And yet…that's why I…and yet…"

"Aah. " Tears of happiness filled her eyes. In spite of hovering on death's door, Juvia felt a warmth in her spirit at Gray's heartfelt confession. Even though he didn't come out and explicitly say _'I love you'_ she understood this was his way of expressing his feelings for her.

"I wanted to protect you…no matter the cost…but I couldn't…"

"No. Your words bring such great joy, Gray-sama," Juvia said, eyes and voice soft and full of love for the black-haired Ice Mage. _Please don't strain yourself,_ she mentally pleaded. _Y-You need t-to live. You need to m-make Invel pay f-for this-_

The numbness in her chest began to spread to her extremities.

 _This can't be the end! Gray-sama is-is…_

Dying.

 _No!_

 _Juvia refuses to let Gray-sama die!_

She barely heard Gray beg Natsu to avenge them as her legs gave out and both crashed to the snowy ground in pools of sticky crimson.

Juvia summoned the last of her strength. If she was going to save Gray it had to be now!

" _Water make_ _ **-blood.**_ _"_

She sensed Gray panic as she explained the emergency spell she'd secretly perfected for such a dire occasion. She poured every ounce of love she possessed into the spell, gently reassuring him that she'd always live on inside of him.

" _That is why there is no need to be sad."_ _Please. Don't cry Gray-sama,_ she mentally pleaded, feeling her failing heart break at the Ice Mage sobbing uncontrollably as he cradled her limp body close. Promising he would start taking her feelings more seriously now if she would just open her eyes. _Juvia loves you. So if it means you live, she'll give you everything. Please…y-you've got to stop crying. Juvia hates it when you're sad… "Because Juvia's life will forever and always belong only to you, Gray-sama."_ She whispered this softly through the blood link. Trying to comfort Gray so he wouldn't grieve her passing.

But it wasn't helping.

If anything, her words were having the complete opposite effect!

But she was out of time.

Next thing she knew Gray had risen from his stupor, rage pumping through every pore, aided by her emergency transfusion to seek Invel out and destroy him before her world went black.

Silence encased her and then-

Warmth.

Blossoming through her.

" _No, you must lie still. You must not move just yet."_

 _Is Juvia dreaming?_ The water mage thought. _Because she swore she just heard Wendy's voice. And Wendy cannot be dead._

Slowly, she managed to pry indigo orbs open with a mental crowbar.

Sure enough, Fairy Tail's miracle worker was there, kneeling in the bloody snow with her Exceed Charle.

"Wendy? Juvia is…still alive."

 _I'm alive._

Suddenly bolting upright she bowed to Wendy, thanking her many times and that she owed her and Charle her life. But then the reality of the situation hit her like someone jabbed her with a hot poker.

 _Oh no! Gray-sama! He's going to be in a frightful state! And Invel…I hope he managed to kill him._

"That's right! What has become of Gray-sama?!" She demanded Wendy as she glared out over the icy terrain in search of her lover. "Is Gray-sama safe?"

Wendy held up her hands.

"He wasn't here when we arrived."

Juvia stared straight ahead, resolute.

"Then take me to him."

"Juvia that's not-" Charle tried before the water mage glared at her.

" _Now._ "

Wendy sighed.

"C'mon Charle. Gimme a hand. We can't stop her."

Juvia felt a surge of hope as the pair helped her to her feet, thankful for their support.

 _I'm coming Gray-sama! Please be okay! I'm coming for you!_

 **-end**

 **A/N: Welp, chp 500 was something wasn't it? Woulda preferred if Juvia stayed dead for plot reasons, but I don't own this manga or anime, so yeah. Anyway, several readers who reviewed 'Winter's Fury' wanted to know if I was gonna write something from Juvia's POV so I hope I did her justice here.**

 **Have a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year everybody!**


End file.
